My Akuzo
by ShadowofLugia
Summary: This is the tale of a Weavile named Akuzo, who can tell you that love springs in the strangest of places. And this is the tale of Darkrai, who comes home with much more than he bargained for.


**So this is my third fic. As you can see, if you read the summary, it's about a Weavile. I refuse to say any more, except that the Weavile is seriously misunderstood and ends up befriending a legendary, if you know what I mean. ;) **

**Let the story begin!**

Akuzo's POV

It was dark and stormy outside, the perfect time to scavenge for food. The only trainers I knew of high up on this mountain was a quiet teenager with a Pikachu, whom I hated with a passion. Often I would steal bread or whatever he was eating for my own dinner. I peered out from behind the rock I was positioned behind and prepared to jump.

The trainer climbed into his sleeping bag. I waited until the coals died out of the fire and all of his Pokemon were asleep, then I sprang into action. I grabbed for the charred remains of the toast he was eating, and searched for some remains of the meat I smelled coming from him, but found only black dust. I scratched my ears and stuck some toast in my mouth to snack on while I was looking. I caught the scent of a different Pokemon in the air, a smaller one. One I could easily subdue. I abandoned the dying fire and ran towards the woods, predator and prey.

I ducked behind a fallen log, watching the Pokemon carefully. It appeared to be a Pidgey. Perfect. It would be quick and painless, as well as beneficial because I desperately needed food.

The Pidgey paused, and I took this as my opportunity to attack. I pounced on the Pidgey, positioning my claws next to its throat. It looked up at me with tearful eyes. For the first time in my life, I felt a new emotion…pity.

"Please…look into your heart…" he begged. I loosened my grip but refused to let go.

"And why should I?" I spat out, tightening my grip again. He coughed and looked me in the eye.

"Because, if you decide to carry out on this, my family will have to find food on its own," he explained.

"Well, guess what? I need food, too." he looked at me with a pleading glance, and I ended his life with a small twist of my wrist. I picked up his body and carried it to my den.

It was small, but cozy; lucky I knew how to make a fire due to watching that trainer on top of the mountain. I dropped it on top of some dying embers and picked up two rocks I had discovered in the forest. They had exceptional fire-bringing properties. I scratched them with my claws until several sparks came off, then scratched them near a pile of wood.

It caught fire easily. I dropped the Pidgey on top of the fire, occasionally picking it up and tossing it like the trainer on top of the mountain sometimes tossed what he called "pancakes." I looked at the Pidgey, and felt little to no remorse. However, the feeling of regret was still there.

I thought of the Pidgey's family. I never had a family, at least none that I could remember. I snorted and turned my attention back to the Pidgey.

It was pretty well charred, so I made a grab for it and began to dig in. I felt a bit more guilty about it, but, I though, '_that's life._'

I heard a scuffling behind me, like metal treading on rocky ground. I tensed and positioned myself to spring up into action, but continued eating the Pidgey. It was good, but a little tough and gamey. Still, it carried a lot of nutrients good for battling.

I heard a small snort behind me. I dropped the Pidgey and sprang up, crawling into a crevice in the ceiling. A Bisharp looked back up at me.

"Care to spare some food?" he asked politely, although it was obvious he was going to take it anyway.

I furrowed my brow and pinched my face until I looked more feline and dangerous. "And what if I said no?"

He laughed dryly. "Then I would be forced to take it anyway, along with _your_ meat. Although, it doesn't smell too well."

I grimaced. "Take it, if you want." he gladly swooped it up and disappeared into the shadows.

I mentally slapped myself. _That's exactly the response he wanted! Now how are you supposed to eat? _I thought.

I exited my den and covered up the entrance with twigs and leaves, hoping to find an unsuspecting Pokemon, or even a bug-type to eat, but no luck. I was stuck going to sleep hungry, again.

Still, I wandered around, occasionally picking up a piece of ice to chew on once in a while. Hey, it's better than nothing. I ran close to the forest's edge, almost slipping on patches of ice. A fire! Fire meant people, and people meant food!

I stalked close to the forest's edge, making sure to keep in the shadows, ducking behind bushes and frozen chunks of snow whenever I could. Thankfully, they didn't look in my direction.

I watched the family. Just your average, well-fed, family of trainers who looked like the kind of people who would gladly capture a Weavile. I made it a priority to stay in the shadows.

To my horror, one of them looked over at me. "A Weavile! I wanna catch it, mom!" one of them asked. It looked to be a boy.

I darted into the shadows. If he were to catch me, I wouldn't make it easy. He would have to find me first.

He paused and looked around, and I suppressed a laugh. _What a foolish boy,_ I thought gleefully. _Must all trainers be this gullible?_

Apparently so, because he spotted me in a tree and attempted to climb it. With my superior agility and speed, including strength, I swung to the next tree, using my claws as hooks to catch myself before I fell. I pulled myself up, exerting little to no energy. I ran away from trainers so often, it was an art I had perfected long ago.

The stupid young trainer who had foolishly chased after me hopped onto the top of the tree, expecting to find me sitting there. Instead, I was a good three trees away from, starting on my fourth.

What I did not expect was for him to be a good climber, too. He leaped from tree to tree much like I had, but fortunately, I was still a few trees away from him. I paused and checked for a place to lose him, a place I knew well. The moor!

I darted ahead, only pausing to check if he was still behind me, then ran straight into the moor where a good friend of mine lived. He followed me. All according to plan.

The moor had large, icy walls and several trees, including, but not limited to, several puddles as well. It was the perfect place to lose someone, and the perfect place to get lost in.

It wasn't long before I had him sitting and scratching his head. I smirked from on top of a glacier and raked a claw along the top of the ice. It was my glacier now.

I twitched one of my tails and sat down. I knew from experience it just wasn't safe to go without the enemy gone.

"Hello? Little Weavile?" I suppressed an outright belly laugh at that one. I may be petite, but I was one of the most scheming and fast Weaviles around. As proof, just look at that boy down there-he didn't have any idea what hit him.

Maybe all humans were as stupid as he was, maybe not. The ones I encountered all wanted me, just so they could keep me locked in a box for all eternity. To them, I dismissed their offers with a wave of my razor-sharp claws and a rake on the face for thinking about it.

He still stood there though, stupidly calling out my name as if I would come out and beg to be captured. _Not likely,_ I thought with a snort.

Finally, he left my peripheral vision and I laid down on the glacier, relaxing. Thanks to superior hunting skills, I could still hear his feet scuffling across the ice and crunching through the frozen grass. He probably thought he was being stealthy when he snuck up behind me.

Before he had a chance to say, "Aha!" I was already up and hissing, trying to intimidate him. It worked most of the time. On humans, it scared them a bit. As a precautionary measure, I raked my claws on his boots, splitting them open.

"Man, these were new!" he whined. Perfect. My distraction worked.

I leaped from treetop to treetop, glacier to glacier, until I reached the moor's edge and returned into the frozen forest I called home. I backtracked until I reached the campfire that the boy came from and everything had gone according to plan. The family guarding the food and precious supplies had abandoned their tent, probably to go off in search of the boy who was chasing me. I smiled to myself and sprang from the shadows.

Their tent was loaded full of canned food, which contained several foreign delicacies such as…I heard the trainer on top of the mountain call these round brown objects "beans".

There was also a large supply of meat, much to my pleasure. I grabbed everything I could hold, sticking little strips of meat in my mouth so that I could make off with more. I was getting greedy, but I wanted the family to chase after me.

With my arms full of meat and beans, I darted back into the forest, running to my den, making sure I left no tracks behind. When I reached my den, I quickly kicked the twigs aside and dropped the canned beans to the ground. The meat I buried in the ground, for two reasons: to keep it cool, and so no Pokemon snuck in here and took it.

I kicked the embers I had used to cook the Pidgey earlier out, then set out on figuring out the beans. I extended a claw and dug it into the thin sheet of metal covering it. I had made a little progress, and when I dug my claw back out, I had skewered a few beans and it was covered in sauce. I popped it into my mouth. It was…agreeable. It would provide enough nutrients to go scavenging tomorrow.

I raked my claw through the sheet of metal in a circular motion; in the direction the lid was going, then I popped it off and carefully popped a handful into my mouth. It was better when it was by the dozen.

Soon, I had polished off the entire can, and I was ready for meat. I dug out a chunk of who-knows-what and popped a bit into my mouth. Not tough and chewy at all, rather greasy and tasting of too much seasoning. It was one of the best things I had ever eaten, however I restrained from too much more and climbed into the cubbyhole I slept in. it was breezy and cool in there, and close to the ground, hidden from view by a lightweight but sturdy rock jutting from the ceiling.

Suddenly a rumbling-or what sounded like several feet-came to a rest near the tree my den was located under. I strained my ears and heard voices.

"Are you sure it's down there?"

A feminine voice chirped in response. "I'm positive. I saw it go down this hole!"

A boy bent down and peered into my home, which was dug deep into the ground, so that it was cold. "It looks like a Pokemon lives down here!"

"Really? Let me look!" a smaller feminine voice, more tinny and whiny, pushed the boy out of the way. "Woaah."

I wanted to spring up and scratch their faces, but I stood perfectly still and shrank back into the shadows. Heck, my whole home was bathed in a shadow. Upon remembering this, I slowly edged my way up and backed up against the wall, my home even darker thanks to this human's face blocking out the remaining rays of sunlight. I picked up my emergency supply-a bag of beans and a chunk of meat, along with some reeds, dry corn, and charred toast.

"Come on mom, I need that Weavile! It looks so strong!"

Strong? I was strong? Hmph. Perhaps.

"Besides, I wanna challenge Red with it!"

…Red? Who was this 'Red'?

Suddenly the girl who was invading my privacy gasped. "I see it! It's holding a can of beans!"

Curses. I was caught. Hurriedly, I extended my claws and jabbed the girl's face with them, causing her to shriek in pain. I quickly melted into the darkness, praying to Arceus that I wouldn't be caught.

**A/N: I AM DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE! Tell me, how was it? Reviews are always welcome, no flaming, you know the drill. Anyway, I just love writing from the Pokemon's perspective. Thanks! Chapter 9 of SH is coming soon! Okay bye! **


End file.
